Gin and Tonic!
by anichka53
Summary: This story is based on the happenings of an RPG site. Ginny and her friend discover a potion. Let's just say it creates an interesting adventure. One-shot!


Title: Gin and Tonic!  
  
By: MysticalStormz and anichka53  
  
Disclaimer: Simply borrowing some of JKR's money-making material  
  
--  
  
A/N: If there were some things you didn't understand, or want to understand, chances are you can find it on MysticalStormz homepage. Check it out. This story is based on the happenings of that RPG site.  
  
--  
  
"I can't believe we got landed in bloody detention again!" Sandrilene complained while carefully pulling out various vials of potions. "And just because we accidentally spilled that balding potion on Snape. Don't you agree he looked much better without hair than with that mop of grease?" she asked Ginny in full seriousity (yes! that is a word!).  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at her friend, "Who said anything about accidents? That sewage on his head was starting to reek! He did say get rid of unwanted hair..." She said grinning mischievously.  
  
"Very true!" Sandrilene concurred with the red-head. She turned back to moving the bottles from the cupboard to a table when one nearly slipped her hand. She managed to catch it and proceeded to place it on the table.  
  
"You know? I think that it's positively cruel that they make us do this without magic," she expressed her displeasure. Ginny, however, was busy staring at the table.  
  
"What a strange bottle," Ginny said, picking it up and looking at it. "I swear I've seen this hand writing before! Looks like Fred and George's! Come and see this Sands!" she said beckoning to her friend.  
  
Sandrilene complied with her friend's request and walked over, quite aware that at any moment, Snape could waltz in and give them more detention for their diversion.  
  
"Let me see it," she requested.  
  
Ginny handed over the bottle. "It's bloody written in Latin! I only speak Pig Latin. What do you suppose this funny title says?"  
  
"Amor Platonicus" Sandrilene read aloud. "Gin! Don't you remember? Vidal taught this to us!"  
  
Ginny merely blinked at Sandrilene.  
  
"I'll just nod and smile and pretend that I understand," Ginny said cheekily. "Since you're so much better, though, why don't you just tell me what it means?"  
  
The brunette rolled her eyes.  
  
"Platonic love," she defined, in a know-it-all-manner Ginny could have sworn Sandrilene had stolen from Hermione.  
  
"As in...." but before Ginny could finish, Snape burst into the room. His head was still very bald and very shiny, and Ginny grinned at a job well done. Bad decision.  
  
"I see you two are slacking. Well, you can go and clean those cupboards by the wall then too!"  
  
Ginny groaned.  
  
Sandrilene couldn't really blame Ginny for grinning (never mind the fact that she did anyway). The shine on Snape's forehead somehow made the hook in his nose appear to be dramatically intensified!  
  
"Why don't we simply leave? We're bound to get thrown into detention tomorrow anyway. Might as well confirm it," Sandrilene suggested carelessly.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Ginny said tossing her rag into a pail nearby. She drew a lollipop from her back robe pocket and waited for Snape to leave before popping it into her mouth. Sandrilene was giving her a look of pure evil.  
  
"Oh! did you want one too?" Ginny asked innocently.  
  
"Of course I did, you berk!" Sandrilene chided. "It seems you'll simply have to buy me one," she persuaded.  
  
Ginny laughed and pulled another one out of her pocket.  
  
"Oh don't be such a pillock! I was only looking after your weight. Summer does do things to our bodies..." she said mischievously before jumping out of the way of Sandrilene's wash cloth. Then the two girls skipped - well ok, that's too fairy tale-y - but they walked out of the door happily. Ginny made sure to grab the potion before leaving.  
  
"Pity really. I would have enjoyed making a quip at Snape's conk. Why is security so lax here anyhow?" Sandrilene sparingly commented.  
  
Ginny shrugged. Sometimes Sandrilene confused her...  
  
Apparently, Ginny's lack of attention was something that should be dealt with. Immediately. It was annoying! Sandrilene thought desperately. However, all malicious thoughts were pushed out of her mind as the walked out of the castle and onto the grounds.  
  
It was a moonlit night and Ginny was stuck by the 'witch factor'. It was this tingling zest to do things you really shouldn't do...  
  
"Hogsmeade! Let's go now! Maybe we'll see the twins or something. I can't stand to go back to bed now..." she appealed to Sandrilene.  
  
"The twins?" Sandrilene asked, reminiscing of something had oh so recently said. "I think we were supposed to ask them something?" she voiced her ponderings.  
  
"Yeah, why their writing is on this bottle!" Ginny agreed, nodding.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Sandrilene said, slightly annoyed that Ginny had been the one to remember.  
  
In Hogsmeade   
  
Just for the joy of it, Ginny and Sandrilene literally skipped onto the main street in Hogsmeade. Ignorant of the blatant looks they were receiving, the two went straight to the WWW (not the World Wide Web!!! Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!!!). Fred and George were found sprawled out on the floor, quite unceremoniously, might I add, one on top of the other.  
  
Sandrilene simply gave Ginny a look that was neither disgust nor surprise, but simply bewilderment.  
  
"They're not gay!" Ginny said blushing furiously at the spectacle Fred and George were making of themselves. She went up to her twin brothers and kicked them in the side.  
  
"Wake up you two!"  
  
"Huh? Wha...?" the twins looked up groggily at the girls.  
  
Then they looked at each other.  
  
"Experiment!" They yelled simultaneously.  
  
"On the many ways to become pissed drunk?" Ginny said sarcastically, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Ginny Weasley!" Fred said in mock distress. "For your knowledge, we were testing a way to... err... George? What were we doing?"  
  
Ginny gave Sandrilene a helpless look. The twins were simply impossible sometimes.  
  
"Listen guys, we came to Hogsmeade to ask you about this bottle we found," she said taking the pocket out of her rather tattered robes. "It's in your handwriting" she explained.  
  
The two slightly disconcerted men looked at the bottle then at each other and finally at the two girls. Slowly, their faces broke into the trademark Weasley grins.  
  
"So you're the ones who found it!" George spoke.  
  
"We knew someone had," Fred interrupted.  
  
"But we didn't know who," George continued.  
  
"Gosh Ginny! I didn't know you had it in you!" Fred said proudly.  
  
"Found it all by myself" Ginny said proudly.  
  
Sandrilene poked her none to gently in the side.  
  
"Ouch! What?" she demanded. Sandrilene gave her a meaningful look and Ginny grumbled to herself. "Fine...she helped. A little..."  
  
Sandrilene rolled her eyes.  
  
"Would you kindly divulge the details of the potion?" Sandrilene asked politely. Well... she was a guest, after all!  
  
"Posh friend you picked up" Fred said eyeing Sandrilene.  
  
"I s'pect she's alright." George said off-handedly. "Anyways that there thing in your hand, is our- "  
  
"Self made fame potion!" Fred said satisfied.  
  
"Fame potion?" Ginny asked incredulously.  
  
"Course we didn't use it," George assured. "But yes, a fame potion is basically what it is," he continued.  
  
"As the label so obviously states," Fred commented haughtily.  
  
"It's Platonic Love," George finished.  
  
Sandrilene looked at Ginny as if to say "I told you so!"  
  
"Yes, but what does it do?" Sandrilene asked, baffled just a wee bit.  
  
"Do? Do? What doesn't it do?" Fred said waving his arms. Ginny ducked the flying windmills. She'd been decked once before and it had hurt like hell.  
  
"It gives you popularity! Instant!" George went a bit reverent on that last statement and had this look in his eyes. Ginny had a hard time deciding whether he was just insane, or whether he was going insane...  
  
"Now there's something that that Randalf Bone kid could use," Sandrilene said. But when Sandrilene turned to look at Ginny, she saw a suspiciously mischievous look upon her face.  
  
"Why waste it on a lost cause?" Ginny said rolling her eyes. "Sands do you know what this means! Do you know... oh my god! I know the perfect targets. Moi and you" she said pointing her fingers.  
  
As one could tell, Ginny's French had some hiccups.  
  
"You mean 'moi et toi', I presume?" Sandrilene corrected arrogantly, her French background kicking in.  
  
Then she examined the walls in order to avoid a deadly gaze from her friend.  
  
"Moi et toi...moi et toi...hoity toity French people" Ginny mumbled, but she couldn't be held down for long. This was a fame potion! She could already see the things she was going to do. "Fred, George, Sands and I have places to go, things to do, and evil schemes to conjure up. You understand..."  
  
"There is no way you're leaving me here alone with these two!" Sandrilene exploded. "No offense," she added quickly.  
  
"I wasn't leaving you silly! Note the Sands and I? And you say I have problems with grammar..." Ginny said grinning. Then she and Sands cart wheeled out of the shop much to the amusement of the twins, who had cast a peculiar spell around the shop rendering all who entered cartwheel-ifull".  
  
"Let's go celebrate the beginning of our reign!" Ginny said joyfully.  
  
"Butterbeer's on me," Sandrilene grinned as she pulled Ginny into the Hog's Head.  
  
The Hog's Head was dimly lit and its usual grotty patrons looked in surprise at the fresh faced giggling girls who waltzed into the doors. Feeling a little adventurous and not in the least bit sane, the girls headed for the barstools right on the long bar table.  
  
"Can we have two extra large butter beers?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Make that an extra large butterbeer and a large fire whiskey tonic," Sandrilene said.  
  
"You can hold that much drink?" Ginny asked dubiously. She made a mental note not to mention her own particularly low tolerance level...  
  
"I've had thrice that back home. My mother thought it'd be best to allow me to drink at home so I wasn't too tempted to go out and get drunk at my friend's house," Sandrilene explained. "It didn't work..." she lost track of her words as she tried to remember that very aloof weekend.  
  
"Uh...huh..." Ginny said suspiciously. The drinks came and the two friends divulged into them until the point where they were quite tipsy so to speak.  
  
"You know hic since we're going to hic be famous and all...I need a new name. Ginny sounds like a hand cream and Ginny is way too hic childish. From now on I'll be called HIC HIC Gin!"  
  
"Gin it is!" Sandrilene said, a little too loudly. The effect was many undesirable stares.  
  
"And I'll have another tonic!" she shouted to the bartender, who happened to be standing directly in front of her.  
  
Ginny, or Gin as she now was, looked at Sandrilene with a beatific smile on her face.  
  
"I've got it! We'll be Gin and Tonic! The famous Hogwarts Duo!"  
  
"Gin and Tonic, eh?" the bartender spoke up, sending a very shocked and slightly drunk "Tonic" tumbling off the chair and falling to the floor, hard.  
  
"Damn right sir!" Ginny said hiccupping away before she collapsed onto the bar table laughing.  
  
The bartender rolled his eyes skywards and muttered, "Teenagers!"  
  
Sandrilene groggily looked up at the hysterical Gin. She slowly rose, using the barstool to support her.  
  
Not a good idea.  
  
It turns out the chair wasn't bolted it. She fell back once more, this time, the barstool landed heavily on top of her. She could have sworn she heard the floor break beneath her.  
  
"Oooooh...my head hurts" Ginny said after a turn. "I suppose we should try to get back..."  
  
"Can't," Sandrilene asserted.  
  
"Lazy bum!" Ginny said poking her in the side. "We're going to get caught! Chris is on duty tonight and you know the guy barely sleeps..."  
  
"Chris?" Sandrilene's face lit up. "I'm up!"  
  
Somehow, she managed to roll the chair off her, and after multiple tries, she was standing straight up. Well, as up as you can be when you sway side to side, anyway.  
  
"Your infatuation is starting to show," Ginny said in the soberest face she could manage.  
  
Giggling and hiccupping all the way they tottered to the door of the Hogshead and walked out. The bartender stared after them.  
  
"You forgot to pay!" He started to call out then decided against it. The way those two were going, he doubted they would make it back to their school anyway. He'd consider the money they didn't leave as his contribution to their funeral fund...  
  
"Gin?" Sandrilene asked, barely avoiding a trip face down into a puddle. "Where are we going?"  
  
"School," Ginny said simply oblivious to the fact that she was heading straight to the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"Oh, good. School," Sandrilene confirmed. "Silly me. It seems I forgot where school is," she said, stopping in her tracks.  
  
"Gin? Is that the school?" she asked, pointing to the run down building with an instable hand.  
  
Ginny collapsed to the ground on her ass, suddenly really tired.  
  
"Hic...you know what...hic...I dunno. I want candy. Let's go to Honeydukes."  
  
Ginny's sudden candy fetish was very unreasonable at times...  
  
"Candy? Do they have lollipops?" Sandrilene's eyes opened wide. She couldn't for the life of her remember what she'd done with the one Ginny had given her earlier.  
  
"Course they have lollipops," Ginny said peevishly. "Let's go!"  
  
Her sudden candy craziness had given her a little bit of soberness and they got to HoneyDukes in one piece.  
  
"I think they're closed," Sandrilene said foolishly. Evidently, Ginny's "sober-up" hadn't affected her much.  
  
Ginny stared blankly at Honeydukes. Why was it closed? She knew there was a reason...but she couldn't for the life of her remember.  
  
"Maybe if we knock really loud they'll open it..."  
  
"Knock?" Sandrilene asked.  
  
"Yeah" Ginny said, warming up to the idea, "Like, bam, bam, bam!"  
  
"Aw! Don't do that! I think my head's going to break," Sandrilene said, her headache still in its developing stages.  
  
"Let's just... ummm... walk through here!" Sandrilene pointed to the glass. She pulled out her wand, and muttered something incomprehensible to herself or Ginny. The glass turned into millions of little flower leaves, strangely. "See! It's open!"  
  
Ginny jumped through the window and walked straight into a cellar type thing. She saw a trap door in the ground and opened it up.  
  
"Why don't we go down here?"  
  
"No lollipop?" Sandrilene asked sadly. However, she followed her friend's example and crawled down into a long, cold, and very dark passageway.  
  
"I knew I should have gotten a lollipop. It's too damn dark!" she complained, temporarily unaware that a lollipop has no connection whatsoever to the darkness.  
  
Ginny was too busy being scared she might've gone blind to answer her. It was sooooo dark. She nearly started chewing her nails but then she remembered she was trying to grow them.  
  
She saw a light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
"We're going to die! Sands, we're going to die! I can see my life flashing before my eyes!" she said going hysterical.  
  
"Gin! That's not THE light at the end of the tunnel! That's my lollipop! It found me!"  
  
"The lollipop of death! They've updated the grim reaper!!" Ginny said refusing to give up on the whole novelty of dying in a tunnel with a light at the end.  
  
At that point, Sandrilene simply refused to keep walking. She sat down on her bum in the middle of the tunnel.  
  
"I am too beautiful, young, smart, and funny to die," Sandrilene protested. Now, I know you all think it's a bit too conceited, but you must remember, she's drunk. Although they do say that a drunk person tells the truth...  
  
"Will you get up?" a voice demanded. The light turned out to be the wand tip of one of Hogwart's hottest prefects; Chris Chambers. "Your wailing is driving me mad..."  
  
"Chris? You really are an angel!" Sandrilene gushed.  
  
"And you really are drunk!" he said catching her just as she was about to collapse.  
  
Ginny watched on insanely jealous.  
  
"Break it up people! I'm drunk and have a high possibility of puking..."  
  
"Gin! Don't you dare go and puke on my angel savior here!" Sandrilene reprimanded her friend, perfectly content in the arms of her crush.  
  
"Who said anything about puking on your savior?" she said, looking pointedly at her friend.  
  
Sandrilene opened her green eyes as wide as they possibly could, before pulling herself on her feet. She linked arms with Chris via the elbow, sending Ginny a smug look.  
  
"So," she drawled, blissfully unaware at the odor which unfortunately emitted from her mouth. "Are you going to punish us?" she put on a puppy- faced look.  
  
"You've been a very, very bad girl..." Chris said.  
  
Under his breath he muttered a quick spell to conceal Sandrilene's, shall we say, eau du way to strong...  
  
"Yeah, spank her or something" Ginny said grumpily. Her eyes went wide a few minutes later when certain connections got made. "I mean, not like that...i mean...hic leave me alone... you people confuse me..."  
  
Sandrilene merely leaned on Chris' robes all the way back out of the tunnel. How she had gotten to her bed, she had no idea.  
  
Next Morning  
  
"Sands?" Gin said trying to think through her headache. "Is it just me or is there an enormous package at the end of the bed...."  
  
"Why on earth are you talking so loud?" Sandrilene answered in a voice barely above a whisper. She pulled herself up and looked at the foot of the bed. Indeed, there lay a package.  
  
"You open it. I can't move," Sandrilene directed.  
  
"You're closer" Ginny complained, even though the package was right next to her toes.  
  
Sandrilene sent her a look of pure evil and rose from her bed to get it. She opened it and read it slowly, doing her best to keep her eyes focused.  
  
"We have detention all this week courtesy of a certain Chris Chambers. Why on earth did he sign it Your Savior Angel?"  
  
The sentence tagged at the back of Ginny's mind but she gave up after another stabbing blinding pain shot to her eyes...  
  
"Damn, even thinking hurts. Hey, I'm skipping breakfast and having a quick shower kay?"  
  
"Yeah," Sandrilene answered. Don't hog it! I'm going in there next."  
  
Once Ginny was gone, Sandrilene took out the remainder of the envelope's contents.  
  
An invitation somewhere decided she wouldn't go since it was the same date as her birthday, earrings, and a more precise definition of their detention.  
  
The day passed quickly and soon the two friends found themselves on their way to the detention hall.  
  
"You know, we should have like medals of honor right up there with Fred and George seriously! How many times have we gotten into the detox center?"  
  
Sandrilene grinned, but the smile was quickly wiped off her face.  
  
"Fred and George's potion!" she said suddenly.  
  
"Looking for this?" a masculine voice sounded behind her.  
  
Chris stepped out of the shadows where he had been standing. Ginny wondered why he had the need for dramatic entrances. It was just like last night....  
  
Oh my God! Last night! The memories flooded back and her face went crimson.  
  
Chris was dangling a small vial right in front of the two girls.  
  
Sandrilene made a grab for it, but he moved his hand just in time. Sandrilene wasn't one to be called short, but after vomiting most of the day, somehow, playing cat and mouse simply wasn't an option.  
  
Slowly, however, Chris lowered the vial and handed it over.  
  
"Consider it an early birthday gift," he said.  
  
Ginny was still busy hyperventilating. Seeing Sandrilene and Chris like that suddenly reminded her where the Savior Angel nick had come from...  
  
"Err...wow...that nice," she hoped against hope she had not done anything too embarrassing. Why hadn't Sandrilene remembered yet?  
  
"Thank you," Sandrilene replied quietly, pocketing the bottle. She closed her eyes as the night's event washed over her.  
  
She couldn't help but grin.  
  
"So, my savior angel? What's our punishment today? Are you going to follow Gin's suggestion?" she raised her eyebrows as though challenging him. She vaguely remembered Ginny saying something about spanking...  
  
"Horny people!" Ginny said. "If you don't mind I'm going to detention!" With that, she walked out in front of them.  
  
Sandrilene simply smiled then followed Ginny into the room.  
  
Harry Potter was sitting in the room twiddling with his thumbs, his black hair falling into his face and looking oh so generally hot. Ginny was intrigued to say the least...  
  
Chris hadn't yet come into the room, and there was only one other person.  
  
"Gin," Sandrilene decided to take advantage of the situation. "Now, or never," she said, pulling out the potion.  
  
"How 'bout we say never and take it now?" Gin said. They counted to three and each took a large gulp of the strange shock me pink liquid...  
  
"Do you feel anything?" Sandrilene asked. The potion had been tasteless and the bottle was nowhere to be found. There was no tingly sensation. Nothing.  
  
"Besides anticlimax, nope. I have to test this, give me a minute."  
  
She shook her head and then walked over to Harry and kissed him soundly on the mouth.  
  
Sandrilene laughed out loud. Once "Gin" moved away, the result was obvious. Harry Potter was completely smothered by Ginny, who until that moment, had been slightly more noticed the Neville, who was just about invisible. "I'm guessing it worked?" Sandrilene smiled, biting her lower lip in anticipation of the answer.  
  
Gin made a thumbs up sign to "Tonic" and then continued with her... previous occupation.  
  
Sandrilene simply sat down on a desk top and waited for Chris to walk in. The moment he did, she flashed him a smile.  
  
"Isn't there any way that you could let us off the hook? Just this once?" Sandrilene pleaded.  
  
-Scene has been cut due to the mature content that will now progress-  
  
When we last left off, our heroines were... enjoying themselves quite a bit. But life isn't all fun and games! That's why they were now on their way to Lyrica Valon's sleepover.  
  
"Tonic! I still don't get why you're making m drag this book all the way to the sleep over!" Gin complained. The thought of charming the book lighter had not quite reached her yet.  
  
"Well, it's not as though I'm going to carry it! I just did my nails!"  
  
Gin sighed exasperatingly at Tonic, but could not help grinning at her friend's obsession with her nails. It was like a religion with her. Monday through Friday, she applied a different color depending on her mood. Saturday was manicure day and Sunday was her day of rest.  
  
"So I care about my nails!" Tonic said, reading her friend's thoughts (not literally!!!) as they paced back and forth in front of the Room of Requirement.  
  
"It's good that you do, Tonic," Gin said in mock sincerity. "I'm just thinking that you have a one way relationship with your nails. I'm worried that you're not getting back the emotional connection that you deserve!" Gin shook her head sympathetically.  
  
"Think about it girl," Gin said as she walked into the Room of Requirement before a laugh could escape her.  
  
Tonic looked down at her nails. She examined them, looked around left and right, and then proceeded to follow Gin, frequently glancing at her nails.  
  
Inside the room, many girls had already assembled. Gin waved to the ones that she knew and tried to get introductions to the ones she didn't. She steadfastly avoided going anywhere near El-Perv who was having a field day doing an upper-downer, looking up skirts and down shirts.  
  
Tonic, unfortunately, wasn't quite as lucky. El Perv came up to her, and in mock-conversation was found to be staring down her shirt. Tonic desperately wished for the large book at that moment. El Perv was a handsome, French ghost. That about sums it up, doesn't it?  
  
"El Perv! You promised not to annoy my friends!" Gin said giving him a look.  
  
"Vat? I am doing nossing!" he said innocently.  
  
"Riiggghhhttt..."  
  
Tonic and Gin headed to the centre of the room where a very interesting game was about to start. Just then Gin was knocked into by Liana sending the book flying!  
  
The book landed right before Tonic's feet on its spine and fell open. Tonic leaned down (well, down, then up to glare at El Perv, and then back down).  
  
"Hogwart's Sex Gods of All Time!" she read aloud, intrigued.  
  
"This I got to see!" Gin said, dropping to the floor next to Tonic. On the page were various guys parading in various assortments of clothes - quidditch uniforms...school robes...boxer shorts...  
  
"Oh my! Lucius Malfoy is in here!" Gin said pointing at the snobby looking blonde haired boy's picture. He was in his quidditch robes and looked much like his son.  
  
"Gin! I suggest you close your eyes before you're scarred for life," Tonic warned, transfixed by a photo of a red-haired boy in red boxers with white polka dots. Whereas the picture itself was quite flattering to the now father of seven, Gin, being on of those seven, would doubted find it amusing.  
  
"My Dad!" Gin said, her jaw refusing to work for some reason. Amusing as it was for her dad to be one of Hogwart's best...it was disturbing at the same time.  
  
"Let's move along shall we?" she suggested. She flipped the page and came to a young looking man with a very familiar twinkle in his eye. Gin looked down at the tag and almost fell off the floor – which, if you think about it, isn't possible.  
  
"HOLY! That's Dumbledore!!!"  
  
Tonic blinked at page, unaware that the rest of the girls had gathered around them and were also staring at the pages.  
  
She turned the page and leaned down to read the label.  
  
"Sirius Black and James Potter – tied for 'best in bed'" she read out loud.  
  
"God! Why isn't Harry here?" she groaned.  
  
"To save his sanity" Gin said.  
  
"Oh wait what is this one? Sir Nicholas de-"  
  
Gin was unable to continue reading due to an uncontrollable fit of laughter.  
  
Someone in the crowd decided to comment.  
  
"Not too bad for someone with his head almost cut off. Actually, you could even say that he looks pretty damn good with his head still on!"  
  
They read down the list, smiling and giggling at various names.  
  
"Oh my! Doesn't Snape look a tad chubby there? And his hair is still grotty!" a girl commented.  
  
Then they came to a peculiar title: "Best Male Turned Female Award"  
  
Gin looked at Tonic and Tonic looked at Gin.  
  
"You do the honors..." Gin said.  
  
Tonic leaned down, glaring once more at El Perv.  
  
"Padishar Donnovan Tereval," Tonic struggled through the translation.  
  
"Wait, isn't that the new Hufflepuff?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Yea, he is," Gin said curiously. It seemed the gossip book was adept at updating itself. Very peculiar...  
  
"You know, I think he's better off male," Gin said, screwing her nose at the 'before' pic. "Let's say she...err I mean he...err... I mean, it leans towards the masculine side..."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you're talking about," Tonic answered, scrutinizing the two pictures. "Do you think it knows we know about it?" she asked.  
  
In answer the book suddenly flipped its pages of its own violation to a different page. It was blank to all those who were looking at it except Gin and Tonic.  
  
"Course I know about you, now stop showing my secrets to everyone!"  
  
Tonic practically jumped back surprised. She quickly shut the book and muttered something about violating people's privacy and gossiping and law suits. She then proceeded to use it as something to place her bum on.  
  
"Good thinking," Gin said assertively. With Tonic's bum firmly affixed to the book, no one seemed inclined to pull it away.  
  
And so the night's activities continued...  
  
Next Morning  
  
Gin woke up and yawned loudly. What a night that had been!  
  
Tonic turned in sleep, accidentally kicking Gin. She muttered something that no one understood, but sounded remotely like "detention in the chamber".  
  
"More like detention WITH Chambers," Ginny said, smiling at her friend.  
  
"Who died?" Tonic asked Gin, not entirely awake.  
  
"No one, silly!" Ginny said. "But it's morning and if we don't hurry we'll be late for class..."  
  
"Glass died?" Tonic questioned referring to one of their rival beaters  
  
"I wish!" Gin said, not too generously. "But I was saying class as in get- your-lazy-bum-up-so-we-can-get-going!"  
  
"Professor Get Your Lazy Bum Up So We Can Get Going died?" Tonic continued her twisted query.  
  
Gin looked skywards and wondered what she had done to deserve this.  
  
"Let's just go..." she said dragging her friend, her gear and the book and leaving the room.  
  
"As long as we stop the restrooms," Tonic replied.  
  
And thus, the day went by...  
  
On their way to detention for the third time that week, Gin and Tonic were discussing their new found famosity...famousness...or however it is supposed to be said.  
  
Tonic, examining her newly red nails closely, asked Gin, "Were our lives that horrible before the potion?"  
  
Somewhere in the back of her mind, though, she was arduously thanking Fred and George.  
  
"Life wasn't bad..." Gin said pushing the door to the detention hall open "But an improvement here and there couldn't have hurt"  
  
There had certainly been a whole lot of improvements that day. Gin had never seen so many chocolate flowers and apple lollipops delivered to her in one day!  
  
Tonic shrugged. She couldn't help but wonder if she couldn't have won Chris over by pure charisma... and a little bit of luck. Her manicured hand was playing with the earrings that were found in the package that had contained their detention notices.  
  
"I guess you're right," she succumbed to Gin's high spirits (so kill me! small pun intended).  
  
The detention hall was empty - depressingly so and unfortunately for Tonic, Chris was on duty in another part of the castle.  
  
"This means we actually have to work tonight..." Gin complained picking up a rag and working on wiping one of the table surfaces. "We really should have people in here doing these kinds of things for us."  
  
"Gin, I think the potion's getting to your head," Tonic reproved, grabbing a rag as well, but simply splashing Gin with the water that wasn't properly squeezed out of the rag. "Well, what can I say? You needed to be watered down a bit."  
  
"Dfkjdfd" Gin said unintelligibly, sticking her tongue out at Tonic.  
  
A few hours later, the door opened with a worn out creak. Gin and Tonic turned to see who could be joining them in their nightly sojourn. Imagine their surprise to see both Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy!  
  
"Oh bother, we've got company," Draco said sullenly.  
  
"That simply means we'll have to work out that kink some other time," Snape said, his reticent voice carrying across the room.  
  
Gin looked at Tonic with an expression of horror written on her face. Then she glanced back down and began wiping away with renewed fury all the while muttering, "Bad thoughts...bad, bad, bad thoughts!"  
  
And so began yet another escapade...  
  
-- 


End file.
